


If We Do This, We Do This For Real

by rvaleardis



Series: Anthony and Penelope [3]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Anthony and Penelope realize their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Series: Anthony and Penelope [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145780
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	If We Do This, We Do This For Real

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with my writing. I am learning as I go and hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

Anthony knew something wasn't right. He was too excited at the thought of seeing Penelope. When he heard her name, his heart did a weird floppy thing. He didn't even know what to call it.

It has been two months since Penelope took him under her wind. She had been his rock through a tough time. She gave the support he needed and would stand up to him when he was being an asshole, which could be frequent.

He had been trying to convince himself that he saw her only as a friend but he was failing ….bad.

How did this happen? How did Anthony go from being broken hearted to falling in love so quickly? Was he ever in love in the first place? These feelings weren’t as intense or as present before.

The past couple of times they had hung out together, every touch felt like fire. If her hand brushed his, he would feel it intensely. He looked forward to her hugs, to having him pressed against her. She always smelled so good. He wanted nothing more than to never let her go.

Currently, they were at his place. They had planned a movie marathon and she was going to stay the night.

They were sitting on the couch, her feet on his lap. He was aware of every move she made. She must have noticed because she paused the TV and looked at him.

“Anthony, what is going on? You are so tense! Is something wrong?” Penelope asked.

She really hoped he hadn’t noticed her new attitude towards him. She was falling for him but didn’t want to freak him out. Let’s be real, she was not his type.

Penelope wasn't unaffected by Anthony. She was very very much affected. Every time they hugged, she could stay there forever. His touch gave her tingles all over. Not to mention his personality was perfect for her. He was funny, smart, serious when the situation needed it. Her dream man.

His visits had become so frequent, he may as well move in with them. Penelope got to see and know the Anthony that no one else knew, the real one.

Anthony got to know the real her, too. She let herself be an open book when it came to him. It was too easy.

Anthony ran his hand through his unruly hair and said “Penelope, I need to be honest with you.”

Oh, god. Here it comes.

“I have feelings for you.”

Penelope thought she had a small stroke or something.

“I’m sorry. Could you say that one more time? I think I just had a small stroke or something.” Penelope said.

Anthony took her hands in his, he looked her straight in the eyes and repeated “I have feelings for you.”

“Oh. Oh my. Um, are you sure? I mean because you know aaaaaand the thing and you know.” She was talking nonsense, she knew. She stood up, let go of his hands and started pacing.   
“Oh my god. You like me. I like you. We like each other. At the same time.” She wasn’t necessarily speaking to him, more so to herself out loud.

Anthony was utterly confused but caught the most important part. She liked him too. SHE liked HIM too!

“Penelope!”

This made her stop pacing and she noticed Anthony was standing up too. She looked up at him and did not expect what happened next.

He kissed her. She kissed him back. Sparks flew, there were fireworks. The apartment could be on fire and these two wouldn’t have noticed.

They separated, breathing out of control, hands all over each other.

“We need to talk.” Penelope said.

Anthony nodded and they sat back down on the couch.

Penelope took a deep breath and said “I really like you, Anthony, but I will not be your rebound. If we do this, we do this for real.”

“You are NOT my rebound. I am going into this with everything I have. I want you and only you.”

Penelope smiled but grew semi serious once more.

“How about we keep this between us for a while? At least until it gets more serious. That way we can experience this and learn from each other. We won’t have to worry about your mother or my mother, about any meddlesome siblings. It can be us, growing together. What do you say?”

Anthony smiled. Penelope all to himself, no crazy family members. Oh yes!

“I agree. I agree completely. Now, get over here so I can kiss you senseless once more.”

They began their relationship in secret. It was interesting to say the least but they were happy.   
Turns out she was pretty good at being sneaky. The family already knew they were friends, it wasn’t strange when they would spend the night together or go out together. They simply thought it was nice they had each other. 

They may have almost been caught by Benedict when he decided to make himself welcome to Anthony’s apartment.

Penelope and him were in the middle of a very much heated make out session where clothes were being discarded everywhere when he walked in. Penelope had never run so fast in her life. She pushed Anthony out of his bedroom and closed the door.

Thankfully, Anthony was still wearing pants and was able to distract Benedict and send him on his way before he noticed anything or anyone.

Once the coast was clear, Penelope poked her head out.

“Is he gone?”

“Yes.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? This underwear isn’t going to take itself off.”  
Anthony all but ran into the bedroom and picked her up. He threw her on the bed and covered her mouth with his own which silenced her giggles.

Their secret relationship was doing just fine.


End file.
